Set Me Free
by Asagi Yukihime
Summary: Saat mata kita bertemu, seketika itu juga jantungku berhenti. Detik itu juga aku mengetahuinya. Kaulah kunciku, kau lah sayapku, kaulah kebebasanku. ps: I'm so sorry for not updating the forbidden love story. I lost my draft and stuck, also, my english getting worse day by day. I'll try to update it when I'm not so stress with my work. thank you and enjoy the story


Semua berawal dari liburan yang seharusnya menyenangkan. Dari German menyebrangi lautan hingga tiba di Jepang. Semua bermula sangat indah. Pemandangan yang indah, onsen yang menyenangkan, orang-orang yang ramah, makanan yang nikmat. Namun semua berubah ketika keluargaku terjebak diantara perseteruan dua kelompok yakuza. Sejak saat itu, kehidupanku berubah 180°. Kebahagiaan berubah menjadi penderitaan. Kehidupanku berubah menjadi neraka.

Set Me Free

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Genre: Romance, AU

Pair: LevixEren RivaEre, Yakuza!LevixGeisha!Eren 

Warning: Typo everywhere, Seme!Levi, Uke!Eren, slight yaoi, don't like don't read, Semua murni fiksi (ya iyalah) jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf, terinspirasi oleh memoir of geisha dan doujin karya Raku23 in weibo, dan Chrysanthemum Palaceby Celeste Selnite di web ini 

Summary

Saat mata kita bertemu, seketika itu juga jantungku berhenti. Detik itu juga aku mengetahuinya. Kaulah kunciku, kau lah sayapku, kaulah kebebasanku.

"Selamat datang di Sakura Dynasty, danna-sama" 

Chapter 1: My Startday of Living in Hell

Eren's POV

Setelah sekian lama aku menantikan liburan dengan keluargaku, akhirnya aku mendapatkannya. Bersama dengan ayah dan ibuku, kami sekeluarga berangkat dengan kapal pesiar menuju ke Jepang. Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Namaku Eren Jaeger, berkebangsaan German, usia 10 tahun. Memiliki keluarga bahagia, walau jarang bertemu dengan ayahku, namun akhirnya kami dapat berlibur sekeluarga. Kata teman ayah, Jepang merupakan Negara yang indah, terutama saat musim semi, dimana Sakura bermekaran. Menampilkan keindahan warna pink di seluruh sudut Jepang. Disertai dengan wanita cantik berkimono dan tarian-tarian persembahan kepada dewa. Sungguh indah. Dan karena saran itulah, akhirnya ayahku memutuskan untuk berlibur di Jepang.

Seperti yang dikatakan teman ayahku, kami mendapatkan pengalaman yang menyenangkan di Jepang. Mandi di onsen dengan pemandangan sakura di atas, sushi yang lezat, tari-tarian yang menghibur, berdoa di kuil, dan lainnya. Perjalanan di Jepang juga menyenangkan. Benar, semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan, terasa sempurna. Hingga suatu hari, tiba-tiba kami terjebak diantara sekelompok orang yang sedang bertengkar. Tampang mereka sangat mengerikan, tato di sekujur tubuh, dan tubuh besar serta tatapan tajam yang dapat mendominasi siapapun. Semua warga sipil langsung menghindar, menjauhi TKP agar tak terlibat dalam perseteruan tersebut. Semua beranjak secepat yang mereka bisa. Namun keluargaku tak sempat melakukannya. Seorang dari paman-paman bertampang sangar melemparkan sebuah pisau kea rah musuhnya, namun ayahku lah yang terluka. Terluka dan terlambat melarikan diri, keluargaku terjebak di antara kedua kelompok itu.

Di depan mataku, ayahku yang berusaha melindungiku dan ibuku dipukul dengan batang kayu. Darah mengalir melalui pelipis kepalanya. Ibuku diseret oleh seseorang, berteriak dan menangis. Dengan susah payah, ayah mencoba untuk memberontak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari hantaman orang-orang itu, namun sia-sia. Di tengah shock yang menyebabkanku tak mampu bergerak, aku merasakan sakit di leherku. Tiba-tiba tubuhku terangkat dari tanah. Pernafasanku menjadi sesak. Tawa orang-orang menjijikan dan teriakan memohon ibuku adalah hal terakhir yang kudengar. Wajah menangis ibuku dan wajah menderita ayahku yang berlumuran darah adalah hal terakhir yang kulihat, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. Sebelum aku tidak merasakan apapun lagi.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan tubuh basah, di atas lantai dingin. Hari sudah gelap, _apa yang terjadi sebenarnya_. Dan seketika aku ingat semuanya. Ingatan mengenai kejadian tadi siang. Ingatan wajah ayah dan ibuku, apa yang terjadi pada mereka, apa yang terjadi padaku. Semua ingatan itu mengalir sangat cepat. Aku terbangun dikelilingi orang-orang yang mengerikan. Mengerikan karena di sini banyak orang-orang dengan badan besar, bertato, botol minuman di sana sini, tempat yang kotor dan penuh asap. Oh apa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa mereka menghisap sesuatu yang seperti kayu dan menghembuskan asap seperti rokok? Beberapa di antara mereka menatapku dengan tatapan yang menakutkan, menjijikan. Senyuman mereka juga memperlihatkan gigi kuning dan menjijikan mereka.

"hei, dia berwajah manis, boleh kucicipi?"kata salah seorang dari mereka. Ia mendekat ke arahku, membuatkan merinding ketakutan. Selain itu, "mencicipi"? dia kira aku makanan huh? Aku orang, tidak bisa mencicipi seseorang kan? Manusia bukan untuk dimakan oleh manusia lainnya. Oh, jika kau bertanya " _bagaimana bocah berumur 10 tahun dari German mengerti bahasa Jepang?"_ maka akan kujelaskan. Istri Teman ayahku adalah orang Jepang. Aku mendapatkan pelajaran bahasa Jepang setiap hari. Setiap bermain ke sana, aku selalu diajak berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Jepang. Hingga aku mulai lancer berbahasa Jepang.

"hentikan bodoh. Kalau bos tau, kau bisa dibunuhnya." Seorang lainnya menghentikan pria tadi. Menarik tangannya hingga ia menjauh dariku. Setidaknya aku bisa merasa lega karena orang mengerikan tadi sudah lebih jauh. Tak selang berapa lama, seorang pria dengan badan besar dan mata kanan yang tertutup _eyepatch_ memasuki ruangan, diiringi dengan dua pria yang sama mengerkannya juga. Kedua pria yang sebelumnya (yang berkata ingin mencicipiku dan yang menariknya) langsung membungkukan badan mereka. Mungkin itulah bos yang dimaksud tadi.

"Aku sudah bernegosiasi dengan okiya milik Nyoya Momo. Kau akan kujual." Ia berkata dengan santai. Jual? Heh! Beraninya.

"Jual?! Kau kira aku barang?! Kemana ayah dan ibuku? Aku dimana ini? Kembalikan ayah dan ibuku!" aku terus meracau, menginginkan kedua orang tuaku kembali. Aku takut dengan sosoknya, namun aku lebih takut tak dapat bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku lagi. Jika dengan melawannya maka aku dapat bertemu dengan ayah dan ibuku lagi, maka aku akan melakukannya. Itu yang ada di pikiranku, namun semuanya tidak semudah itu. Hanya membantah sedikit saja, bos mereka melayangkan kakinya ke perutku. Menendangku hingga terjugkal beberapa langkah ke belakang. Sakit. Perutku sakit. Aku terbatuk dan kembali mencoba mengumpulkan nafasku.

"Jangan cengeng bocah, jangan melawan. Sudah bagus tak ada yang mencicipimu di sini." Dia berkata sambil menyengir. Seram.

Dengan itu dia keluar. Aku digiring… salah, coret itu. Aku diseret oleh bawahannya menuju ruang bawah tanah. Mereka mengunciku di sana. Menyuruhku tidur di kasur papan tanpa memberikan baju ganti padaku. Padahal bajuku masih basah diguyur oleh mereka tadi. Berniat untuk melupkan kejadian hari ini, aku menutup mataku. Dengan tidak melupakan tekad untuk menemukan kedua orangtuaku, aku mengakhiri hari melelahkan ini.

.

.

Bunyi pipa yang bertemu dengan jeruji besi, diiringi dengan teriakan serak, serta hentakan kasar membangunkanku. Mata hijauku membulat seketika seorang pria berbadan besar yang belum pernah kulihat menyeretku keluar dari ruang bawah tanah. Matahari pagi menyambut, menyilaukan mataku yang akhir-akhir ini lebih terbiasa dalam kegelapan. Tanpa alas kaki, tubuhku diseret mengikuti langkah besar pria di depanku. Membawaku ke sebuah tempat di pinggir kota. Sepertinya ini perumahan khusus. Banyak wanita berkimono berlapis di sini, rumah-rumahnya juga terlihat penuh dengan hiasan juga lentera yang tidak menyala. Kami berhenti di depan sebuah rumah, pintu terbuka dan menampakan sosok seorang wanita paruh baya. Wanita tersebut memberikan sebuah kantung dengan bunyi _cring_ kepada pria di belakangku. Kantung diterima dan aku didorong memasuki rumah itu. Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Namun sepertinya, aku telah _dijual_ , seperti kata bos yakuza itu.

Wanita paruh baya berambut kuning itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan galak. Annie namanya, bukan nama orang Jepang. Wajah nya dingin, suara tanpa emosi. Meski begitu, ia memiliki tangan yang lembut. Ya, aku bisa mengatakan lembut karena Annie menarikku dengan kasar. Membawaku ke sebuah ruangan. Di sana aku dihadapkan pada beberapa orang. Beberapa diantaranya adalah anak-anak dan remaja, juga seorang wanita yang terlihat lebih tua dibanding yang lain. Annie menjelaskan bahwa aku adalah pesuruh baru di sini. Pesuruh, oh derajatku sudah turun sejauh itu kah? Dari anak seorang bangsawan hingga menjadi seorang pesuruh. Dari seorang yang memiliki segalanya, menjadi seorang yang tidak memiliki apapun. Dari seorang yang dapat melakukan apapun, menjadi seorang yang bahkan kebebasan saja aku tak punya.

Setiap hari, setiap saat, aku belajar mengenai hal baru. Bahwa tempat ini adalah okiya, tempat pelatihan calon geisha. Bahkan masih ada geisha yang menetap di sini. Menjadi pesuruh membuatku belajar banyak hal, mulai dari membersihkan okiya, belajar peralatan merias geisha, belajar membantu geisha berpakaian (aku hanya membantu mengikat obi), belajar merias wajah geisha dan menata rambut mereka. Belajar. Apakah itu terdengar menyenangkan? Mungkin bagi sebagian orang. Namun tidak dengan keadaanku. Tidak ketika kau mengetahui apa yang sebenernya terjadi di sini. Mengetahui apa arti sebenernya belajar. Menjadi pesuruh, tidaklah lepas dari hempasan rotan, tamparan di pipi dan tendangan di perut. Caci maki juga tak luput sering kudapatkan. Nerakaku dimulai sejak aku menginjakan kaki di okiya.

* * *

Author's note:

Next chapter: 3rd person POV

Buat yg baca Forbidden Love story, mohon maaf ya, saya kehilangan draft nya, dan stuck….tepatnya bhs inggris saya getting worse from day to day. Jadi ga PeDe deh nulisnya.

Mohon kritik yang membangun, jangan pakai bahasa kasar dan kebun binatang, jaga sopan santun dalam mengkritik. Review, favorite/follow sangat memberi semangat, apalagi bahasa indo ahahaha.

TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA!


End file.
